


【磊昀/柴哈】风眼乐园

by AomineTaiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomineTaiga/pseuds/AomineTaiga
Summary: 本文部分情节设定借鉴自电影《阳台上》 人物性格黑化并三观不正，请勿上升真人。





	【磊昀/柴哈】风眼乐园

黎簇回到家的时候正好听见浴室里传来张若昀不大不小的痛呼声，吓得他边问怎么了边快步往卫生间走去，到了一看才发现是张若昀洗头的时候不慎将泡沫弄到眼睛里了，这会儿手足无措地眯着右眼看向来人，声音里带着点委屈：“眼睛疼…”

“别揉了，我看看。”黎簇走了进去，从置物架上拿了一条干净的毛巾沾上水拧干，左手抬起张若昀下巴替他擦去满脸泡沫，接着又用手指撑开有些红肿的眼睛，轻轻吹了几下，柔声安慰道：“昀昀乖，没事儿，一会儿就不疼了。”

张若昀如同小鸡啄米般点了点头，弟弟说没事那就一定没事，他不曾怀疑黎簇所说的话，就像他从不觉得黎簇对他所做的那些事过分亲密已然超越了兄弟的界限。

替张若昀脱下被水打湿的T恤短裤后黎簇走到卧室拿了两套换洗的衣物回来，原本是说好等他下班回家再一起洗，想来是他的傻哥哥独自在家待着无聊想找点事儿做，才有了后边被泡沫辣到眼睛这一出，思及此，黎簇不由得宠溺又无奈地摇摇头。

别看黎簇现在这么在意张若昀，连洗澡都得亲力亲为，要知道这事放到以前根本不可能。

在黎簇很小的时候父母就离婚了，黎一鸣终日忙于工作无心顾及家庭，再加上他有酗酒的毛病，夫妻之间摩擦吵架甚至动手是常有的事，最终他的母亲心灰意冷无法继续忍受下去，连抚养权都不想争取便离开了这个家。

语言有时是把无形的刀，纵然父母离婚时他不过5、6岁的年纪，但偶尔有同学问怎么那么久不见他妈妈来接他放学的时候黎簇心里当然是难过的，加之黎一鸣没空陪伴他，久而久之父子俩的感情隔阂也越来越深，他对父亲的恨意随着年龄增长，后来几乎到了连共处一室都会让黎簇感到厌烦的地步。

而张若昀和他妈妈的出现打破了这个僵局，一切还得从3年前说起。

那时候黎簇还在念警校，平时没什么事的话他是不会回家的，毕竟对他来说父子不相见就是最好的相处方式。只不过那天黎一鸣发过来的一条短信引起了他的注意，信息里写道让黎簇周末回家里一趟，要介绍两个人给他认识，以后一家人齐心协力过好日子。

一家人？

黎簇被这几个字眼刺痛了神经，对着手机屏幕不屑地嗤笑一声，心说黎一鸣该不是给他找了个后妈吧，而且这后妈还带着个拖油瓶，但他懒得去问，只说知道了便再无下文。

许是年纪大了，近几年黎一鸣的脾气秉性较年轻时都收敛了不少，也不再那么嗜酒如命，到了他这把岁数找个女的搭伙过日子也不稀奇，说不定他老爹还指望那女的能给他带来缺失的母爱呢。

正如他所猜测的那样，当黎簇看到来给他开门的是一个陌生女人的时候不知为何突然想要逃，他已经太久没在家里看到其他女性出现了，久到他无所适从，站在家门口呆愣的与对方四目相对却说不出一声阿姨好。

“是小黎吧？来，快进来，今天阿姨跟你爸爸做了好多菜，都是你爱吃的。”

相貌温婉的女人像是看出了黎簇在犹豫，微笑着主动伸手把人拉进门，一边跟还在厨房里忙活的黎一鸣说：“老黎，黎簇回来了，你好了没啊别让孩子饿着肚子。”

“马上马上，你进来帮我一下，让他们兄弟俩先自己聊会儿。”

黎簇敏锐地捕捉到关键词，随即扫视了一圈客厅没发现第四个人的存在，想来是在房间里。

“哎行，”女人应了一声，侧过头跟黎簇说：“那小黎你先看会儿电视，饭马上就好，阿姨去帮忙打下手。”

“嗯。”

后妈的自来熟让黎簇多少有些不适应，但他还是努力让自己表现得自然一些，他将随身携带的双肩包扔到沙发上，坐着看了会儿电视之后觉得无趣便走到阳台透透气。这里明明是他从小生活到大的地方，现在仅仅因为多了两个人就变得让人感到陌生，他心里憋着一股气难受得紧，只想赶紧吃完饭然后回学校。

至于那女人和她带来的儿子跟他又有什么关系呢，黎一鸣连跟自己亲儿子的关系都处理不好，还指望他们能成为相亲相爱一家人，多么讽刺。黎簇自嘲般地苦笑，他在本该受父母疼爱的年纪什么都没有，那么现在他也不需要了。

今天天气很好，阳光温暖，有风，在阳台晒了一会儿似乎心情也不那么苦涩了，黎簇正想着回屋却被身后冷不丁出现的人给吓了一跳，他上下打量了对方几眼，随即反应过来是他后妈的儿子。

面前的男生穿着普通的T恤牛仔裤，个头跟他差不多高，瘦且肤白，留了一个乖巧的妹妹头，脸型小巧精致倒是随了他母亲。

“有事？”

见黎簇突然转过身，张若昀的反应更像是被吓到的那一个，两只手不安地抓紧裤子对着黎簇挤出一个怯生生又讨好的笑容来：“吃、吃饭了，弟弟。”

黎簇神情复杂地看着张若昀，直觉眼前这人不太对劲，但他暂时还不敢妄下结论，只是不咸不淡地应了声好便进屋了。而他心中的疑惑也很快在饭桌上得到了证实，张若昀坐在他正对面的位置，明明是快要30的人了却还像个小孩一样拿着勺子吃饭不会使筷子，他的后妈除了给张若昀夹菜还得时不时用纸巾替他擦掉嘴边的油渍。

黎簇怎么也没想到他这半路出现的哥竟然是个弱智，他一直在偷偷观察着张若昀，那些像孩童一般的神态动作出现在一具成年男性的身体上显然不那么和谐，霎时间黎簇内心竟有些五味杂陈起来。

他向来不是话多的人，又或者说对着另外三个人无话可讲，只是沉默地吃着饭听他爸和后妈唠家常，偶尔应两句就算是交差了，这一顿饭吃得黎簇心里很不是滋味，不知道是因为忽然间多了个后妈还是因为多了一个傻子哥哥。

“黎簇，往后张阿姨和若昀跟你就是一家人了，学校要是放假了就多回家待待，这样才能增进感情，别没事也老待在学校不回来，知道吗。”

黎一鸣的话让黎簇下意识心生抗拒，然而在看到后妈满怀期望的眼神之后还是点头应承下来。说到底他也并非真的狼心狗肺无情无义，毕竟日子还长，如果这女人真的能和他爸过下去也算互相有个照应，他再怎么恨黎一鸣也不希望看着他孤独终老。至于张若昀目前还轮不到让他来照顾，他就读的警校课业繁忙，平日里也没多少空闲时间可以回家，尽管前脚答应了黎一鸣的请求，但在黎簇看来两者并不冲突，他巴不得不回来才好。

由于平时鲜少回家的缘故，黎一鸣将他的房间让给张若昀住，那天晚上黎簇也只能将就着两人挤一张床，只不过他独自睡习惯了始终辗转难眠，而他身旁的张若昀显然已进入深层睡眠，发出细微地鼾声来。

黑暗之中黎簇细细端详起对方的脸，平心而论他这傻子哥哥长得挺好看的，眉眼之间有股独特的冷艳感，圆润的鼻头上还有颗小小的痣，就连那厚唇在他脸上都显得异常顺眼。黎簇就这么定定地看了好一会儿，不知为何忽然伸手抚上张若昀的脸颊，掌心所触碰的肌肤温暖细腻手感极佳，但很快他便做贼心虚一般将手收回，背过身闭眼假寐直到昏昏睡去。

隔天黎簇起床吃过早饭便回学校了，在那之后的日子也没什么不同，无非是催促回家的人除黎一鸣之外又多了个后妈，他跟张若昀的关系说不上好也说不上不好，对于这个哥哥黎簇并没有多少热情去增进感情，反正张若昀不懂也不会介意这些，他又何必把时间浪费在上边。

如果没有那起事故的话，他们兄弟俩大概这辈子都只能是最熟悉的陌生人。

一年前的某个晚上，黎一鸣驾车去接他后妈下班，却在回家路上遭遇车祸，导致事故发生的主要原因是肇事司机所驾驶的大货车刹车失灵，尽管夫妻俩以最快地速度被送往附近的医院进行抢救，但最终因伤势过重双双去世。

那个时候的黎簇已经离开学校成为一名真正的警察进入社会工作，在父母突然离世之后照顾张若昀的担子自然落到了他肩上，他将原来的房子租了出去，带着张若昀在单位附近另外租了间公寓住，就这样开启了同居的生活。

或许有些事是早已注定，三年前那个晚上他自己也无法解释的举动从那时起便在他心里埋下了一颗种子，黎簇从未想过跟张若昀朝夕相处的这一年会让两人变得如此亲密。

黎簇时常觉得自己像是患有人格分裂症，他一边深爱着哥哥，一边又为自己做过的事感到不齿，但他没办法停下来，张若昀于他而言是比毒品还要让人沉迷的存在，一旦沾上便再也无法脱身。


End file.
